El Escozor
by lilfury
Summary: Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer brannte, der Hass und die Verachtung, die er für sie empfand oder die unbändige, verquere Leidenschaft, die ihre Anwesenheit tief in seinem leeren Inneren weckte.


Disclaimer: Bleach mit allem was dazu gehört, gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene hiermit nichts außer ein bisschen Spaß. Es gibt einfach zu wenig zu Nel und Nnoitra, dabei springt einem das Drama förmlich ins Gesicht. ;) Also konnte ich die Finger nicht von ihnen lassen. Die FF enthält KEINE SPOILER! Es spielt eher in einer Art Alternativ-Realität, in der Nel aus unerfindlichen Gründen, die für die Handlung überhaupt keine Bedeutung haben, wieder zu den Espada gehört. Ohne sich jetzt über Nummern oder Gründe oder wie das möglich sein sollte Gedanken zu machen. Wichtig ist: sie ist da, Nnoitra auch. Und der Rest ergibt sich... also viel Spaß. ;)

_Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer brannte, der Hass und die Verachtung, die er für sie empfand oder die unbändige, verquere Leidenschaft, die ihre Anwesenheit tief in seinem leeren Inneren weckte. _

Langsam glitt sein Blick über ihren Körper, dessen verführerische Konturen sich deutlich unter der leichten Decke abzeichneten und das Verlangen brannte. Sie lag regungslos, dennoch war er sich sicher, dass sie nicht mehr schlief. Sie musste seine Anwesenheit längst bemerkt haben, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Für einen Augenblick flammte der Hass wieder auf, darüber was für ein Spielchen sie nur mit ihm trieb, aber der Drang sie zu berühren war stärker. Ungewöhnlich sanft legte er die Hand um ihre Taille, nur durch die dünne Decke noch von ihrer warmen, weichen Haut getrennt, wanderte langsam höher, über die sanfte Wölbung ihrer Rippen hin zu ihren vollen Brüsten. Ein Blick nach oben verriet ihm, dass er recht gehabt hatte und sie keineswegs schlief. Die Augen aufgeschlagen sah sie ihn direkt an, mit einem Blick den er nicht deuten konnte, seltsam gleichgültig, vertrauensvoll, ganz ohne Zorn. So als wüsste sie, dass er es nicht wagen würde, gegen ihren Willen mehr zu verlangen, egal wie sehr die Situation gerade zu seinem Vorteil war. Wie um sie zu testen, wurde sein Griff fester und ein Funkeln trat in seine Augen, unmissverständlich. Er hasste diese Macht, die sie über ihn hatte, diese Selbstsicherheit mit der sie trotz ihrer Lage über ihn bestimmte. Es schrie förmlich danach ihr zu zeigen, dass diese Zeiten vorbei waren, ein für alle mal klar zu stellen, wer das Sagen hatte und wie unterwürfigst dankbar sie zu sein hatte, überhaupt noch zu leben. Wie froh sie über seine Zurückhaltung zu sein hatte, besonders wenn sie so unter ihm lag.

"Deine Haare sind lang geworden", erklang ihre Stimme ruhig und sanft und nahm ihm allen Wind aus den Segeln. Als hätte sie ihn geohrfeigt, starrte er sie an, unfähig zu reagieren. Ein mädchenhaftes Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel. "Fast so lang wie meine, nicht wahr?" Wortlos stand er auf und ging.

"Nnoitra..." Seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören jagte ihm immer ein Schaudern über den Rücken, aber er wusste nicht warum. Wusste auch nicht, ob er es eigentlich hasste oder es ihm doch gefiel, wusste nur, dass er nicht genug davon bekommen konnte. Wie eine Formel für alles an ihr. Verächtlich schnaubend starrte er über die endlosen, weißen Dünen Hueco Mundos, die in der Mittagshitze flimmerten und die wenigen, abgestorbenen Bäume verschwimmen ließen.

"Nnoitra." Er reagierte nicht, sah nur weiter geradeaus, über die endlose, trostlose Weite. Leise seufzend setzt sie sich neben ihn auf die Felsplatte, ließ die Beine baumeln und wirkte so mädchenhaft jung und doch gleichzeitig so beherrscht erwachsen.

"Verdammt, was willst du?", fauchte er sie an und drehte sich zu ihr um, konnte jedoch nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ihr Kleid unwahrscheinlich kurz war. Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen wanderte sein Blick höher - und wurde von einem hochgeschlossenen Kragen enttäuscht. "Du siehst traurig aus", meinte sie, seinen Blick ignorierend. Für einen Moment starrte er sie nur an als hätte sie etwas ganz Ungeheuerliches gesagt, dann begann der Hass in seinem Inneren zu flackern. "Achja? Und was würde es dich angehen, Schlampe?" Missbilligend kräuselten sich ihre Augenbrauen, doch weiter schien sie nicht beeindruckt von seinem groben Ton. "Nicht jeder ist völlig gleichgültig, Nnoitra", erwiderte sie ruhig, senkte den Blick und rieb die nackten Knöchel an einander.

"Achja?" Der Kommentar war kaum mehr als ein hartes Lachen wert, doch allein die Art, wie sie es sagte, reizte ihn zu sehr. "Wann bist _du_ je nicht gleichgültig gewesen, meine Süße?", spottete er und beugte sich über sie, mit Gift in seinen Worten. "Willst du behaupten, du machst dir _Sorgen_?", seine Stimme triefte vor Ironie, während er sie mit einer Hand an der Schulter packte und plötzlich nach hinten auf den staubigen Boden stieß. "Es gibt nichts, was dich nicht gleichgültig lässt."

Sie fest an der Schulter auf den Boden gedrückt, ging seine andere Hand auf Wanderschaft, strich langsam über ihr nacktes Bein nach oben, bis zu ihrem kurzen Rock und spielte mit dem Saum. "Oder? Was ist damit, Schlampe? Was, wenn ich mir einfach nehme, was mir zusteht?"

"Was dir zusteht", wiederholte sie leise und bedacht, doch ein Ausdruck war in ihre Augen getreten, der nichts Gutes verhieß.

"Warum, verdammt, sollte ich es nicht tun?", knurrte er und kniff sie, sah genüsslich wie sie leicht zusammen zuckte. "Ich habe jedes verdammte Recht." Langsam, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen, wanderte seine Hand höher, Zentimeter für Zentimeter. Ihre Stimme war tonlos, als sie schließlich nach seiner Hand griff um sie aufzuhalten. "Falls du je ein Recht hattest, hast du es dir verspielt." Noch bevor er die Worte hörte, sah er sie in ihren Augen, in denen alles einer unerbittlichen Härte gewichen war. Er hasste diesen Blick, hasste ihn noch mehr als alles andere an ihr und hätte alles gegeben um ihn zu zerstören. "Hure", zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und riss sein Handgelenk los. Die Haut brannte, wo sie ihn berührt hatte, als hätte sie in ätzende Säure getaucht. Brannte wie der Hass auf sie, auf diesen Blick, der in seinem Inneren immer stärker loderte und ihn kopflos machte, obwohl er wusste, dass er das nicht durfte. Nicht konnte.

Mit einem Grollen wandte er sich ab und rutschte ein Stück weg von ihr. Wieso er nicht ging, wusste er nicht, aber ihr Anblick war unerträglich geworden.

"Weshalb bist du hergekommen?", fragte er nach einer Stille, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam.

Erst als er mit keiner Antwort mehr rechnete erklang ihre Stimme, in einem Tonfall den er nicht zu deuten vermochte, so weich und gleichzeitig seltsam enttäuscht, seltsam gezwungen.

"Du bist schön, wenn du traurig bist." Als er sich umdrehte, war sie verschwunden. 


End file.
